


Desgrilhoar-te

by Phaerlax



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaerlax/pseuds/Phaerlax
Summary: De nada adianta quebrar os grilhões se vai permitir que o assombrem, correr sem viver, fugir sem vencer. O que foi conquistado não será tomado enquanto render-se não for opção.





	Desgrilhoar-te

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é minha participação no segundo Desafio de Limonada da Panelinha (https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). As fics dos outros participantes podem ser encontradas numa tabela lá no grupo~ O tema sorteado pra mim foi "vitória"
> 
> O canon dessa "playtrough" é Hawke mago, com os settings de aparência e história no default (Garret) e opções de diálogo roxas. Se passa logo no fim do Ato1, pouco após o retorno das Deep Roads.
> 
> Se você não conhece a estética dos personagens: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lnt890338Y1qh51lto1_500.jpg
> 
> Suponho que o Fenris esteja um tiquinho OOC, sorry about that~

**Kirkwall, Hightown, ano 31 Dragão.**

Garret tossia copiosamente enquanto subia ao segundo andar da mansão Amell. Havia tanto pó acumulado naquele lugar que os restos de Andraste podiam muito bem estar espalhados em algum canto, disfarçados entre montes de poeira, e a Chantria demoraria mais algumas Eras para achar sua profetisa.

Chegou ao patamar elevado do segundo andar, constatando que as tábuas do chão rangiam tanto quanto as da escada – precisariam ser trocadas, como quase tudo ali. Deslizara a palma pelo corrimão, por força do hábito, e agora tinha uma palma preta. Talvez empunhasse um pouco de Andraste; teria que experimentar curar uns doentes a tapa mais tarde.

Hawke apoiou os braços no parapeito e riu sozinho, projetando-se sobre seu novo domínio como o próprio Visconde não devia chegar a fazer na sua fortaleza. A mansão Amell estava caindo aos pedaços e os pedaços estavam caindo em pedaços menores, para a lástima de Leandra. O filho, no entanto, não estava nem aí – achava, inclusive, que a situação era de uma ironia perfeita. O legado de vovô e vovó Amell se desfazia em pó e, uma vez restaurado à sua glória passada, seria conhecido para sempre como _mansão Hawke._ O filho apóstata do bastardo apóstata que tinha levado a filha deles ao mau caminho era, agora, o dono de tudo que deixaram para trás.

– Esse lugar está mais sofrível que a mansão de Danarius. – veio de baixo uma voz já muito conhecida, logo após o ranger da porta de entrada. _Tudo range nessa casa._ – E, que eu saiba, não houve nenhuma invasão demoníaca _nesta_ aqui.

Hawke riu enquanto tornava a descer as escadas, quase enegrecendo a outra palma no maldito corrimão. Lá embaixo, Fenris examinava alguns arabescos na moldura da porta com interesse peculiar – provavelmente eram de Tevinter, mas Hawke não era nenhum especialista em arte.

O elfo passou um dedo na parede e assoviou ao ver o desenho mudar de cor após a remoção da camada milenar de poeira.

– Pode marcar a invasão demoníaca como “pendente” – Hawke anunciou, rindo-se e olhando em volta – Não caí em tentação nas Estradas Profundas, mas acho que só vou tornar esse lugar habitável na base da magia de sangue pesada. Conhecendo minha sorte, teremos um rombo no Véu antes dessa semana acabar.

Fenris sorriu, um sorriso de verdade, o que desconcertou Garret. Uma piada e um sorriso do elfo pesaroso em rápida sucessão... seria possível que a Sexta Praga começaria no mesmo ano em que a Quinta terminara?

Hawke formou um retângulo com os dedos e enquadrou o visitante, fechando um dos olhos para focar melhor.

– Gravarei essa imagem na minha memória para sempre. Os menestréis carregarão pelas Eras a história desse dia... apesar de eu achar que nem o Varric conseguiria convencer alguém de que algo assim realmente aconteceu.

Fenris não deu continuidade à piada – milagres têm limites, afinal. – e pôs-se a vagar pela sala, examinando a decoração decrépita.

Hawke estava mais interessado em examinar o examinador.

O ex-escravo vestia camisa e calças compridas, visando esconder o máximo possível das marcações inscritas em sua pele escura, mas Hawke era um mago, ele _sentia._ A atração contínua que vinha em pulsos, o lyrium chamando por ele no ritmo das batidas do coração do elfo. Era algo quase imperceptível na ocasião em que se conheceram, mas foi se fazendo notar gradualmente e agora era impossível de ignorar. Era parecido com o efeito daquele ídolo vermelho sinistro que Bartrand pegara nas Estradas Profundas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, diferente (tragam os filósofos orlesianos!). Enquanto o ídolo tinha uma aura de fascinação que o idiotizava, o lyrium em Fenris _puxava,_ arrepiava, atraía-o para a fonte como um poço gravitacional-

– Sua família tem muito bom gosto. Teve, suponho – comentou, enfim virando-se para encarar o novo dono da casa. – Espero não estar incomodando.

Hawke quase riu do tom meio apologista. Incomodando? Nunca. E não apenas pelo fator místico.

O futuro Campeão de Kirkwall tinha uma coisa por homens. Principalmente elfos. E por fontes misteriosas de energia arcana. Fenris era um pacote completo, mal embrulhado de uma forma que implorava por ser aberta. Hawke nunca fora de cozinhar muito os seus sentimentos – como alguns rapazes em Lothering podiam atestar. – e a única coisa que o impediu de se jogar em cima de Fenris assim que o conheceu foi aquela aversão profunda por magos que o escravo fugido guardava no coração. Ele se lembrava muito bem do olhar de puro asco, dos músculos retesados em desprezo quando Fenris o viu atear fogo em alguns mercenários com um aceno da mão. Como se bifurcá-los com aquela espada gigante não fosse a mesma coisa.

Aos poucos, Hawke foi percebendo que excluir-se daquele ódio não era tão difícil... Fenris, inclusive, parecia fazer certo esforço próprio para aproximar-se.

Hawke tentava evitar as danadas, mas um homem tem esperanças.

– Quando a programação de um homem é passar o dia num mausoléu desses, brincando no pó com os fantasmas dos avós, incomodá-lo é o dever de qualquer bom amigo – respondeu jocoso – Mas o que te traz aos novos domínios poeirentos de messere Hawke?

– Temo que tenha vindo incomodar o grande messere Hawke mais um pouco. – Tentou apoiar-se em uma velha escrivaninha enquanto falava, mas desistiu rapidamente após o móvel protestar com um rangido sinistro. – Quero saber se seria possível adiantar minha parte dos lucros pelo tesouro das Estradas.

Hawke coçou a barba, estranhando. Fenris nunca mostrara nenhum interesse especial por dinheiro, contentando-se com o que precisava para comer e beber.

– Acho que o Varric já conseguiu compradores para umas outras peças. A mansão de Danarius também está precisando de um toque da magia monetária, hm? Ainda acho que você se daria muito melhor comprando algo mais modesto nos bairros melhores de Lowtown, além de ser mais discr-

– Na verdade... – Fenris interrompeu, hesitante. Hawke pôde sentir a pulsação do lyrium se intensificar, os pelos em seu braço se arrepiando em resposta – Eu preciso do dinheiro para a viagem. Pretendo sair de Kirkwall.

O sangue de Garret desceu alguns graus, mas ele não permitiu que seu rosto o demonstrasse. Podia sentir a emanação frenética de lyrium em resposta ao batimento cardíaco do elfo: estava nervoso, indeciso, e Hawke gostava de se gabar da língua de prata. Tudo sob controle.

– Sair da cidade? Quando? Por quê? – usou seu melhor tom incrédulo. – E para onde você iria?

– Nevarra, creio. Tenho alguns contatos lá me devendo favores, que ainda devem servir pra alguma coisa. – Apoiado na parede, ele não olhava o anfitrião nos olhos. A pulsação errática persistia. – Danarius sabe que eu estou aqui. É só uma questão de tempo até venham mais escravistas...

– Você me ofende, senhor. – Hawke fingia vagar casualmente pela sala, pensativo, mas se aproximava do visitante. – Magíster nenhum vai tomar o que é importante para mim.

Fenris deu uma risada triste, fatalista, que Hawke apertaria sua garganta para não precisar ouvir. O elfo olhou em seus olhos enfim, e o fereldano viu derrotas passadas vagando por ali.

– Já ouvi isso algumas vezes, Hawke. Não muitas; mas algumas, em Seheron, nos Anderfells, em Rivain. Eu já tive pessoas em alta estima que me prometeram a mesma coisa. – A pulsação continuava, inconstante, acelerada, intensa. Até o aprendiz mais inapto de um Círculo, alguém com dificuldade em acender uma vela, poderia sentir aquilo. – Mas os Magísteres são criaturas _podres_ , incansáveis. Por mais nobre que seja, por quanto tempo se espera que um homem aguente viver sitiado?

Cruzara os braços e cerrara os punhos, o branco dos nós dos dedos contrastando com a pele escura.

– A magia é um bolor que estraga tudo o que toca. – recitou fatalista. – Eu sou um farol para Danarius. Ele trará sangue e chamas aonde quer que eu esteja. Eu já o pus em perigo o suficiente.

– Você _me_ pôs em perigo? Eu o arrastei comigo para as Estradas Profundas e, sem você, nós não teríamos saído de lá. Se colocarmos no papel, _eu_ devo a você. – Hawke tentava falar mirando os olhos do elfo, ele voltava a desviar. – Mas esqueça essa merda; eu não vou permitir que você continue vagando pelo mundo. Se você tem medo de Danari-

– _Eu não temo Danarius!_ – Fenris socou a parede, e a emanação do lyrium atingiu seu clímax. A pulsação azul abriu uma silhueta estrelada na poeira da parede, e Hawke não conseguiu evitar estremecer em resposta ao estímulo mágico. – Eu não tenho o direito de arrastar ninguém para o meu inferno, de forçar ninguém a enfrentar meus demônios. É a mim e só a mim que o bastardo quer. Não vou deixar que ninguém, mais ninguém, queime por causa de mim.

Hawke semicerrou os olhos. Então era síndrome de culpa? Só isso?

Era óbvio que ele não queria ir embora. Seria fácil de perceber mesmo sem trapacear com o acesso místico aos seus batimentos cardíacos.

– E eu não vou deixá-lo queimar sozinho. Você quer proteger seus amigos? Pois bem, somos dois. Não seja _mesquinho._ Não precisa carregar esse fardo sozinho. Eu _vou_ ajudá-lo. _Nós_ vamos; a Cavaleira renascida, a maleficarum doida, a meretriz pirata, o anão barbeado. Danarius pode convencer o Arconte a declarar guerra e o Divino Negro a anunciar uma Marcha Exaltada contra Kirkwall, e nós vamos _lutar_. E, se os outros não lutarem, eu vou lutar sozinho. Se morrer, não morrerei omisso.

Fenris tivera os dentes trincados durante o curto discurso, mas seu olhar não tinha raiva. Ali flutuava tristeza, pesar, fatalismo e, permeando tudo, _derrota_. A energia que Hawke sentia estava mais calma agora – ainda _intensa,_ muito mais que o normal, porém mais lenta, uniforme. Resignada.

– Eu quero acreditar em você – anunciou, após alguns momentos de silêncio – Mas não posso. Não por ser mentira, mas por ser... _errado._ Eu não posso deixar que você morra por mim, Hawke. Não.

– Você passou tempo demais sozinho. – Hawke tentou soar compreensivo. – Mesmo antes de fugir. Entenda que as pessoas _dependem_ umas das outras, _confiam_ umas nas outras e, se preciso for, elas suam e sangram e morrem. Deixar que você vá e aguente tudo isso sozinho vai contra tudo em que eu acredito. Eu sempre fui o guardião da família, desde que o pai morreu. Nunca deixarei de proteger quem precisa. E eu digo que morreria por isso, mas não está nos planos. Danarius _não vai_ passar por mim.

– Você não é invencível, Hawke. – A simples declaração foi seca, mas acompanhada por uma densa carga de energia. – Quando um Magíster quer alguém morto, pessoas sangram, sofrem, morrem. A magia dele é mais forte que a sua, os mercenários aos quais ele tem acesso...

Suas palavras se embaralharam enquanto o coração batia mais rápido. Nervoso, tenso.

– Eu não suportaria vê-lo morto, Hawke – concluiu – É melhor que eu simplesmente vá. Você nem se lembraria de mim em alguns anos, então não se sentiria culpado. Mesmo que eu nunca possa fazer o mesmo, é o ideal.

_mesmo que eu nunca possa fazer o mesmo_

Em Orlais, Imperatriz Celene tomava o quinto gole do seu chá de ervas e a Divina rezava sozinha em seus aposentos na Grã Catedral. Em Minrathous, o Magisterium estava prestes a rejeitar uma proposta de reforma tributária para as cidades litorâneas, auxiliado pelo voto de Danarius. O Rei Alistair de Ferelden tentava não dormir durante negociações com a família DuRellion, os Qunari diziam coisas sem sentido em Par Vollen e Razikale se agitava no sono em sua prisão profunda, raspando rochas ancestrais com um espasmo de sua cauda.

Mas, na Cidade das Correntes, na mansão Amell, o mundo parou por alguns momentos.

– Fenris... – começou, pateticamente, mas perdeu-se. Quando notou que o desconcerto subira ao rosto, era tarde demais para apagá-lo.

– Não se faça de sonso. Não combina com você – disse, novamente com aquele sorriso triste que Hawke tinha vontade de varrer do universo. Passados alguns instantes, varreu-se sozinho – Espere. Não me diga que você...

– Eu não fazia ideia – o futuro Campeão confessou, ainda desarticulado. – Você nunca...

– Meu cavaleiro de armadura reluzente, derrotando os terríveis vilões em seu alazão branco. – O sorriso errado ressurgente se aproximava de Hawke, junto com seu dono. Fenris caminhava em sua direção. – É patético, problemático, absurdo, mas eu me apaixonei por você, Garret Hawke.

O elfo chegou muito perto, e a pulsação do lyrium era _constante,_ qual uma brisa soprando do mar. Ele ergueu a mão, devagar, como se convidasse Hawke a rejeitá-lo. Isso não ocorrendo, tocou seu rosto.

Foi, literalmente, como uma descarga elétrica. A energia daquelas tatuagens fluiu pelos dedos que tocavam sua pele e sua barba, espalhando-se pelo seu rosto. Não incomodava nem um pouco.

– Desde Seheron, eu não tenho nada com que me importar na vida. Não vou dar a Danarius o prazer de tirar de mim o que me é precioso, de novo. Por isso nunca respondi aos seus avanços, olhei pro outro lado, fingi não ver nada. Prefiro estar miserável a perder o pouco que possa ter.

Garret sempre se considerara charmoso, sedutor, um verdadeiro galã. Sempre com respostas na ponta da língua, sempre conduzindo as cenas mal escritas de sua história. Agora, todavia, só tinha instinto e emoções cruas. Era o lyrium bagunçando seus pensamentos? Ou era porque...

_fitou olhos verdes apagados,_

_frios, cansados, distantes, pesarosos,_

_derrotados_

_queria destruí-los_

_queria estilhaçar aquelas janelas para o abismo e reorganizar os cacos até que dessem em um lugar ensolarado._

realmente se importava com Fenris?

Em um ímpeto, agarrou o elfo pela frente da camisa, encarando-o como se seu olhar pudesse penetrar aquele fatalismo e fazê-lo ruir.

– _Para o inferno com Danarius!_ – Havia mais irritação em sua voz do que pretendia, mas Hawke não ligou. – Não se deixe assombrar por um velho maleficarum pelo resto da sua vida! Você está lutando até hoje, Fenris, você é _forte._ Eu também sou. Você diz que a magia é um tragédia que destrói tudo que toca, pois bem, eu vou destruir tudo que o bastardo jogar em nós. Nós vamos superar isso, juntos. Nós podemos _vencer._ Tenha esperança, ou, melhor, tenha confiança!

Tamanha era a intensidade com que mirava os olhos do elfo que Hawke pode notar os primeiros indícios de umidade acumulando. Emoções vazando do sepulcro.

– Você não é um escravo. Não mais. Mas ainda se comporta como um. Você precisa quebrar _todas_ as correntes, Fenris. Enquanto viver em função do filho da puta, ele ainda será seu mestre. – Uma lágrima escorreu do olho esquerdo do elfo, e Hawke a enxugou, já tendo largado sua camisa. Tinha, agora, uma mão em seu ombro. – Se você quer ter amigos, tenha. Se você quiser criar raízes, _crie._ Se Danarius tiver algo a dizer sobre isso, lute e _vença._ Conquiste sua liberdade.

– _Festis bei umo canavarum... –_ Fenris sussurrou e Hawke não entendeu. O esboço de um sorriso verdadeiro parecia tentar habitar os lábios do elfo.

– Não me xingue em Teveno se não consegue argumentar comigo na língua comum. – Hawke disse, arriscando também um pequeno sorriso.

– Você é um demônio, Hawke. Um demônio de língua de prata e palavras açucaradas. – Fenris repousou a testa no ombro do companheiro. Era mais baixo, como elfos costumam ser.

– E você não quer realmente partir. Poderia ter ido embora sem avisar a ninguém. Veio aqui só para ouvir as palavras açucaradas e ter alguém a quem culpar quando decidisse ficar, hm? – Hawke levou os dedos ao queixo de Fenris e ergueu sua cabeça, para olhá-lo de novo. As linhas de lyrium ali reluziram azuis com o toque. A energia que o mago sentia emanar já fazia parte do pano de fundo de sua mente.

O ex-escravo assentiu lentamente. Ficando na ponta dos pés, projetou o rosto para frente, partindo os lábios, mas recuou logo em seguida, a pulsação novamente agitada.

– Preciso que prometa. Prometa que sabe o que está fazendo, no que está se metendo, que não vai voltar atrás.

– Eu prometo. Juro pelo meu sangue, pela honra dos Hawke que vieram e virão.

Um sino inaudível badalou.

– Então me mostre a língua de prata. – E o beijou.

_Eu venci._

Notava-se que Fenris não estava acostumado àquele gesto em particular, o que era lógico – a maioria das pessoas não beija seus escravos, mesmo que façam outras coisas relacionadas. Mas a experiência de Hawke compensava, e o elfo não se importou em deixá-lo conduzir. Os braços de Fenris deslizaram pelas costas de Hawke e se engancharam na fina camisa de seda que ostentava desde cedo, simbolizando sua recente riqueza.

Hawke habilmente desamarrou todos os cordões da camisa do parceiro, deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelo seu peito logo após. Sentia-os formigarem em contato com as linhas em alto relevo, energia fluindo braço acima ao passo que as tatuagens faiscavam. Sentia os gemidos de Fenris, abafados pela sua língua, sempre que tocava nas inscrições de lyrium. Já suspeitava que fossem sensíveis, mas era ótimo ter a confirmação.

Hawke puxou a cabeça do elfo para trás com gentileza e ele interrompeu o beijo, relutante e com um olhar inquisidor.

– Nós podemos ir até o fim?

– _Aqui_? – Fenris perguntou, indicando o ambiente decrépito da mansão Amell com um dar de ombros.

– Essas coisas não escolhem lugar. – Hawke comentou, rindo-se. Fenris tornou a dar de ombros, desta vez preservando o sentido original do gesto.

Fechando os olhos, Garret Hawke inspirou e concentrou-se no fluxo energético dentro de si – algo muito mais difícil do que o prodígio estava acostumado, dada a proximidade de Fenris, mas longe de impossível. Então ergueu uma perna o máximo que pôde e pisou no chão com força, liberando o feitiço.

Um halo luminoso se expandiu a partir do ponto de contato, como as ondas que pedras geram em lagos. A energia percorreu rasteira o chão em volta deles, chiando, e em um segundo a poeira daquela parte de chão dispersou-se.

Se o pó da mansão Amell fosse de fato o esconderijo das cinzas de Andraste, ele ficaria devendo essa ao bom Criador.

– Nem toda magia é má, vê? – Hawke perguntou jocoso, e Fenris sentiu-se obrigado a concordar. – Se o chão for duro demais, eu posso curá-lo depois.

Ele o pegou pelo tórax e o deitou no chão com facilidade, aproveitando-se da leveza racial. Fenris acomodou-se como pôde nas tábuas desconfortáveis, resmungando. Era bom ver um pouco do bom e velho elfo ranzinza transparecendo.

Hawke se posicionou de modo a ter o parceiro deitado entre os joelhos, tirando a rica camisa logo em seguida. Fenris passou a mão pelo seu abdome, admirando o físico imposto ao apóstata pela necessidade, e Hawke lamentou não possuir linhas erógenas mágicas distribuídas pela pele. Como era padrão na espécie, o elfo tinha um porte bem mais esguio.

– E então, o que fazemos agora? – inquiriu o humano, aproximando o próprio rosto ao do parceiro enquanto dedilhava, provocativo, as marcações sobre suas costelas. O tatuado parecia tentar se controlar, mas contorcia-se levemente.

– Tenho uma habilidade que sempre foi elogiada – anunciou, um sorriso incomum cortando o rosto. – Creio que possa ser chamada de minha especialidade.

Dedos compridos se puseram a trabalhar com os cordões das calças de Hawke, as quais foram arriadas até os joelhos em seguida. Quando as ceroulas que usava por baixo foram junto, ele já estava duro.

– _Benefare. –_ Fenris murmurou brevemente, antes de dar um uso bem melhor aos lábios.

Hawke engasgou (ironicamente, visto que não era _ele_ com algo na garganta). Fenris chupava melhor que os prostitutos da Rosa; sua língua áspera parecia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, os dentes não existiam, a garganta o aceitava sem protestos. Seus lábios ora subiam e desciam, ora percorriam a extensão do pênis em lambidas. O humano logo estava dobrado, arfando, mãos espalmadas contra o chão para mantê-lo erguido. Ele quase se sentia culpado por estar desfrutando de algo que o elfo aprendera forçosamente.

Quase _._

Ao menos, saber que você é um lixo moral é o primeiro passo.

Enquanto trabalhava, Fenris usou um pouco da saliva que despendia copiosamente para melar os dedos, levando-os ao destino comum. A sensação proporcionada pela pele energizada do elfo foi especialmente estranha ali; mas não desconfortável, admitia. Nunca se ouviria Garret Hawke falando disso, mas o apóstata era bastante flexível.

Vergonhosamente, pediu a Fenris que parasse passados menos de três minutos, ou teria uma ejaculação tão precoce quanto o fim da Quinta Praga. O elfo sorriu mais ainda. Hawke pensava que gostaria de vê-lo sorrir mais frequentemente, mas estava mudando de ideia.

– _Beseve dorus._ – comentou, o riso injetado na voz.

– E pare de me xingar em Tevene!

– _Doleo_. Força do hábito. – Fenris levou as mãos aos ombros de Hawke e, com técnica surpreendente, rolou seu corpo para lado, invertendo suas posições. – Vamos tentar de outro jeito; tente controlar-se melhor dessa vez.

– _Vades merdae. –_ O fereldano sugeriu em Tevene inventado. – E sim, claro, você pode me jogar no chão e trocar as posições, obrigado por perguntar.

– É o que me foi ensinado. – informou simplesmente, antes de começar a acumular saliva.

_Isso implica em coisas interessantes sobre o nobre senhor Danarius,_ pensou, mas ficou calado. Não arriscaria mencionar o Magíster – seria dar muita chance ao azar.

Enquanto esperava, Hawke divertiu-se projetando pequenas rajadas mágicas contra as marcações no peito de Fenris, que faziam o elfo estremecer e gemer. Havia _tanto_ potencial naquilo. Sua mente fervilharia com ideias em pouco tempo.

Fenris enfim afastou as pernas de Hawke, expondo-o. Após levar dois dedos à própria boca, pôs-se a trabalhar. O humano grunhiu enquanto ele tesourava, um pouco mais quando inseriu o terceiro dedo, porém não demonstrou mais desconforto que isso.

– _Nequam_... Acostumado a isso, hm? Fazendo-me preocupar à toa.

– Onde está meu elfo soturno com dificuldades em se expressar? Tragam-no de volta, este aqui só me esculacha – Hawke reclamou a uma audiência invisível.

– Mas tem suas qualidades. – Fenris projetou-se para a frente, se encaixando. Penetrou lentamente, mas, assim que percebeu poder ir mais rápido, o fez. Logo estava totalmente embainhado e Hawke perdera misteriosamente sua habilidade de fazer comentários.

Enquanto começava os movimentos de vai e vem, inclinou-se à frente, esperando que o parceiro não se importasse em beijá-lo mesmo depois do que fizera com a boca recentemente. Não se desapontou.

Hawke considerava-se muito experiente, mas tinha que admitir que Fenris era _bom_ naquilo. Em dois tempos, já mexia o quadril tanto quanto o ativo e corria com as mãos pelas costas escuras do elfo, deixando que energia faiscasse entre seus dedos e as tatuagens sensíveis. Fenris chispava, arqueava as costas e tentava vingar-se em seus mamilos, mas não obtinha tanto sucesso.

– Você é meu agora. – O humano conseguiu dizer, ofegante, em um intervalo do beijo. – Não como um escravo é de um mestre, porque eu também sou seu. Juntos, nós podemos... Ah... Por favor, me impeça antes que eu diga essas coisas bregas no futuro.

Enquanto Hawke cobria o rosto com a palma de uma mão e revirava os olhos, Fenris vestiu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

– _Na anticea conste dignat. –_ sussurrou, mais para o próprio benefício.

**  
...**

 

Quando acordou, Hawke estava nu, no chão, cheio de dores no corpo, coberto de poeira _outras coisas_ , com frio, com sede e feliz.

Ergueu-se, se sentando e estalando as costas. Olhando para o lado, alegrou-se em constatar que Fenris anda estava ali, dormindo de lado profundamente. Podia sentir os pulsares uniformes do lyrium, lentos e pacíficos. Já era noite.

Hawke permitiu-se cair deitado no chão de novo e, rido à toa, pôs-se a fazer um anjo de poeira do jeito que crianças fazem anjos na neve, enquanto contemplava sua boa fortuna.

Um ano antes, ele era ninguém. Agora, _messere_ Hawke – o herdeiro dos Amell – era o orgulhoso apóstata dono de uma das maiores mansões de Hightown e tinha o amante que pedira ao Criador. Ele sentia que podia fazer qualquer coisa. Se conseguira aquilo tudo em um mísero ano, o que conseguiria em três? Em seis? Talvez ele fosse o visconde. A ideia absurda o fez rir mais.

Que os Templários viessem, e que trouxessem Danarius com a Armada tevinte junto. Hawke sentia-se protagonista de um romance épico. Arrastaria todos no chão e terminaria com a... o príncipe. Que seja.

“ _Arremessado ao caos, você luta... e o mundo tremerá à tua frente_ ”, dissera a bruxa.

Hawke ainda não sabia que, seis anos depois, seria uma peça-chave na explosão da guerra que atearia fogo ao mundo.

Ainda vivia de pequenas vitórias.

Rolando para o lado, abraçou Fenris.

**Author's Note:**

> Quando escrevi isto, achei que ficou um pouco apressado e que eles foram de uma discussão para juras de amor eterno e sexo muito rápido e_e Mas a resposta do pequeno público me surpreendeu s2 I'm happy~ 
> 
> Gostaria de ouvir sua opinião, mesmo que não tenha gostado :v E, se gostou pode falar qualquer coisa, que eu falo com você também, linde s2 Não precisa ser do fandom
> 
>  
> 
> Glossário de Tevene:
> 
> Festis bei umo canavarum = ditado que significa algo como "você será minha ruína"
> 
> Benefare = dito quando ele usa um item consumível no jogo (*aquela carinha* hasudhas)
> 
> Beseve dorus = uma linguista que analisou o idioma no jogo propôs que isso pode querer dizer "devia se envergonhar"
> 
> Doleo = eu inventei. É um pedido de perdão/admissão de culpa.
> 
> Nequam = eu inventei. Significa "naughty". Me recuso a usar a tradução em português de naughty.
> 
> Na anticea conste dignat = eu inventei. "há valor no antiquado"


End file.
